Project Voltron 2
by chios06
Summary: The backstory into the creation of Vehicle Voltron. Chapter 4 modified.
1. Chapter 1: Some Light Reading

**Project Voltron 2 – Part One: Some Light Reading**

* * *

Daytime at Galaxy Garrison… The sun shines brightly upon the enormous spaceship like command center. 

A tall blonde haired man in his early 40's dressed a clean white lab coat and the usual scientist-like garb, browses the fiction section of the Garrison Library and Archives. The man awkwardly rushed pulling books halfway out of their places on the shelf and them pushing them back in with a disgusted grunt. The blonde-haired man stood back rubbing his goatee temporarily resembling 'the thinker,' but his face looks agitated as he tried to find the book he was looking for. Being relatively tall, just over 6' 1" he was easily able to reach most of the books near the top of the shelf that he thought was the one he was looking for.

"I could have sworn it was here somewhere…" he muttered to himself as he continued searching, looking at covers and bindings, pulling one book and with a disgusted look replacing it where it originally had been. His eyes darted left and right, up and down as he searched. What seemed like a futile effort resulted in the discovery of a dusty brown book way at the top of the shelf, in a corner, and of all things… misplaced.

"It figures." The lab coated man grunted as he pulled up a stepstool, got on it and reached as far as his tall gangly body could stretch to grab the dusty old book. He was just able to get a hand on it when it fell out of place and into his hand. The book rested there only briefly then it overturned and slippped through the space between his thumb and index finger. It fell upon his head and then to the floor with a loud papery thud.

Cursing under his breath and rubbing the sore spot on his head, the lab coated man got down from the stepstool and turned to pick up the book. It had fallen open to reveal a sketch of a giant robot-like figure drawn on the right page and some archaic text to the left. The text was very foreign but was somewhat recognizable. He had to do more research.

"Who's back here?" A woman's voice nervously called out from around the corner. She turned the corner to see the tall lab coated man picking up the old and dusty brown book.

"Oh, Dr. Loran, it's you." She sighed with relief putting her hand to her chest to rest her fluttering heart. She was obviously not used to people being in her section of the building, but the librarian should have guessed the doctor would be there. He was the only usual sight in the archives now and then.

"What's that?" The Librarian asked the doctor pointing to the book that the doctor clutched tightly after picking it up. He seemed to care very much about this particular book.

"Oh…" Dr. Loran struggled to find an explanation. "Just some light reading." He said quickly before darting out of the aisle.

The Librarian just stared at the doctor as he left in a hurry. "Light reading?" she thought to herself with a odd look then shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her desk. She didn't even bother to ask him if he was going to check the book out. He would return it, he always did.

Dr. Loran quickly rounded a corner and down a hall to the exit of the archive area of the Garrison Library. For the doctor, this was a very important piece of fiction. It was his biggest curiosity. The thoughts of such feats of technology that he thought the book held were too much for him to resist not taking a look. Dr. Loran, slowed his run to a brisk walk as he made his way to the exit of the library. Upon reaching the exit, he set off the alarms. It was then that the doctor realized that he forgot to check the book out. He turned to look at the not so welcoming face of an intimidating looking security guard approaching him with a grimace of contempt which then changed to a half smirk. Although the emergence of the smirk was slightly comforting to the doctor, it didn't take away from the guards threatening visage. The guard's eyes looked at him just visible under the typical policeman type hat. Surprisingly, this guard was as tall as the doctor, but much more solidly built, only adding to his threatening stature.

"Forgot to check out again, eh?" The Security Guard with a gold plated name tag emblazoned with the name "Joe" asked somewhat lightning up as he saw who it was leaving the building. "You know this is the fourth time this week… I can't keep calling the departments to make sure they know you got the book."

"Uhm… Sorry… I guess I…" Dr. Loran said with some embarrassment as he tried to explain the situation.

"What's your number?" Joe asked him giving up on the doctor's explanation with a sigh. He would let the doctor slide again… if many of the library departments trusted him so much; he wasn't much of a problem… just an inconvenience.

"Um… 435-276-17." The doctor said with a sigh of relief as he knew he was going to get out of trouble again. Thank goodness for trust.

The Security Guard grunted. "I should have known already. I had to have heard it a million times."

Picking up the phone, Joe held out a solid looking hand motioning Dr. Loran to give him the book. Dr. Loran complied and gave Joe the book. Joe quickly looked at the tag on the book's spine and proceeded to dial the Archives Dept.

Dr. Loran stood there somewhat embarrassed for having set off the alarms for the fourth time. The book was being verified by the Archives Manager, who just happened to be the lady who saw him bolt out of the aisle with the book that that Joe was calling about.

"Uh, Yeah… This is Joe at the front door; I have Dr. Loran here with a book that he forgot to check out…" Dr. Loran was waiting nervously for the approval of the book. He had to get it back to his office… for the doctor, it was very important.

"Yeah, that's him." The Guard chuckled. "His number is 435… 276… 17." Joe paused to wait for the verification. "Okay then… I'll tell him."

Joe put the phone down and handed Dr. Loran the brown book. "You're free to go."

"Thank you, sir…" the doctor said politely, you shouldn't be rude… especially to a threatening looking guard with a face that can turn milk sour with the slightest frown.

"Call me Joe." The guard replied. "I have a feeling you are going to be a pain in my side." Joe laughed causing Dr. Loran to laugh with him although somewhat uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Joe." Dr. Loran replied sheepishly.

"No problem, but don't do this again… There are such things as checkout counters you know… I suggest you use them." Joe quipped.

"Yes, sir." The doctor said as he turned and quickly walked out of the library.

Joe watched as the Doctor practically ran out the door nearly knocking people down in the process. Joe shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and laughed inwardly. "That man has to get a life."

Dr. Loran ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his lab. He had to know if the sudden idea he had one night was even possible. It was amazing that he was able to find the book that he thought held all the answers to his questions on the biggest project he had ever worked on in his entire life. Dr. Loran had to see if the modifications could be achieved.

In the lab complex that Dr. Loran was en route to, another scientist was busy with his own projects. A medium sized medium build man with dark hair and a full beard. His eyes framed by a pair of glasses did not give any intention of the true nature of his actions nor would they reveal any contemplation or mood. The apathetic looking face peered closely at a circuit board as he operated on it with a precision soldering gun.

A svelte, red haired, and very attractive intern walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb the scientist at work.

"Ah, Debbie…" the scientist said without looking up from what he was working on, "it's about time you got here."

"Sorry Dr. Strasburg. I got held up in my biology exam," Debbie replied sheepishly in a lilting British cockney.

"Keep in mind miss, your tardiness can reflect upon your record." Dr. Strasburg stated bluntly, still keeping his eyes on his work. "Is biology is more important to you than robotics?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm trying to get both subjects under my belt so that I can be of better assistance to others." Debbie said, looking at the ground feeling guilty about being late. Dr. Strasburg did this all the time to her. Even if she was on time the doctor was always on her about what she did or didn't do last time.

"Who is your biology teacher?" Dr. Strasburg asked with no emotion.

"Professor Randolph Page, sir." Debbie replied looking up now feeling intimidated by what the doctor might do to blemish her biology record. He did it once before during one of his 'mad scientist moments' and things didn't go right. Dr. Strasburg was a moody, bossy, and two faced creep that she wished she would never have to deal with again after this internship.

"Fine, go to your station for now and I will give you something to work on in a moment." Dr. Strasburg said still not looking up from his work but managing to lift a hand waving her away.

Debbie went to a small table in the corner of the room that had been scattered with tools. She had sworn the table had been cleaned and organized before she left but now she had to do it again. Debbie proceeded to clean the table… again when Dr. Strasburg, still not looking up from his work, chimed in condescendingly. "Oh, and clean up that mess you made yesterday."

This infuriated Debbie. She was beginning to lose her patience with Dr. Strasburg. But she kept herself from losing her composure by telling herself that it was just a test to see what her tolerance limit was. Even though he had been constantly nagging and bossing her around almost to the point of abuse ever since she started (which was about a month ago), it was the only thing that kept her composure intact.

She sighed and proceeded to place the tools back in the proper boxes and places where they should have been and where they were when she left. She assumed that Dr. Strasburg was in one of his moods when he couldn't find a specific tool and decided to rummage for it here. But she dare not confront him about it. There were a couple boxes on the table that were in the way. She knew they went in a closet like room that seemed to also be a drawing room for some of Dr. Strasburg's creations. But no matter when she was in there the only thing she saw in regards to these ideas were put away in cardboard tubes with numbered labels on them, no descriptions. Debbie dare not ask Dr. Strasburg about any of them for fear of heat of Dr. Strasburg's rather volatile temper. Avoiding the doctor's wrath, she decided to put the boxes of tools and other items in the closet without asking… She wouldn't turn the light on, just use the light from the entrance. The tools were near the door anyway. So she strode silently to the door with the two boxes. One box was under her arm, and the other supported by the other arm against her chest. Debbie struggled to open the door, but managed to get it open without too much trouble. Looking quickly back at the doctor, she saw that he didn't notice anything. She never knew what upset that man anymore. When Debbie turned back to put the boxes on a nearby shelf, she noticed a light on and one of the tubes sitting open next to a drawing table as she put the first box away. Curiosity got the best of her at this point and she moved a little closer putting the second box on a shelf further into the room. Debbie could make out the general shape of one large robot in the center… along with three other smaller ones below it. A few gizmos, computer cards, and wires littered the drawing in specific areas. This must have been what the doctor had been working on… it may have explained his temper as well. He seemed to have been working on it for a while. Maybe Dr. Strasburg was just stressed out. Just as she began to gain some respect for her instructor, she turned around only to see the scowl of Dr. Strasburg in her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Dr. Strasburg shouted in Debbie's face.

Startled, she jumped back and knocked over the drawing table and the items on it. Debbie hit the ground hard the items fell to the floor around her.

"Look what you've done you stupid girl!" Dr. Strasburg spat with a rage Debbie had never seen before.

"GET UP!" The irate doctor commanded.

Debbie looked down as she began to look up only to notice one of the drawings up close. The drawing did not have Dr. Strasburg's name on it. The name on the drawing was one of a Dr. Robert H. Loran. Her eyes darted to another one as she continued to rise from her rag doll like position. She saw the same thing when she looked at most of the other drawings on the floor. When she was almost halfway up, she was yanked up by her arm by Dr. Strasburg and practically slammed against a wall with her arm painfully held behind her back.

"You saw nothing here!" Dr. Strasburg suggested quietly in her ear.

"I won't tell…" Debbie began but was interrupted by a violent tug of her hair.

"That's right! You won't tell." The angry doctor affirmed.

"You're hurting me!" Debbie shouted as she tried to pull her hair out of the doctor's grasp.

"You'll be in for worse if you talk!" Dr. Strasburg threatened. "You're career here in the Alliance is already over. I don't think you'd want anything worse than that."

Dr. Strasburg violently released his grip on Debbie and shoved her out the door of the room.

"GET OUT!" The doctor commanded with rage.

All Debbie could do was to grab her things and quickly stumble out the door of the lab nearly in tears.

Dr. Loran was practically back to a full sprint as the thought of the discoveries that the book he checked out could possess. Dr. Loran practically lived and breathed this kind of work. The thought of a living robot with it's own artificial intelligence was astounding to him. He wanted to see if the legend could aid him. If anything, the 'tale' this book told would inspire him to finish his latest project successfully. He would have been done sooner had his first project not been taken away from him without any explanation what so ever by Garrison Command. All he knew was that it's head man was not the most trustworthy of men. He ran toward a large metal door leading to the many labs, workstations, and scientist's offices. Pulling his keycard out of his pocket (and nearly flinging it across the hall in the process as it almost flew out of his hand) he ran into the wall with the card entry key. He couldn't stop himself, he was too curious to know what the book he had would contain. Finding the book was like finding the Holy Grail of technology. He needed to know more.

The door opened with a hiss and not waiting for it to open all the way he dashed through it partially open. He continued down the hall at a full sprint toward his lab. It practically pained him that it was rather far away because it was so large. Being one of the head scientists in the Garrison (and well respected by many of the Garrison's top brass… with some exceptions) he was able to grab himself one of the huge labs for major projects… like building robots. He couldn't wait for the future discoveries that were in store… all he had to do was round a corner and past Dr. Strasburg's lab.

Debbie walked up the hallway to the entry way of the lab section of the main building. She honestly couldn't wait to get out of there. Her experience with Dr. Strasburg left her agitated and threatened. Now Debbie felt like she was constantly being watched by some invisible eye lingering over her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Debbie just wanted to round this corner and…

Dr. Loran bounded around the corner only to see a dazzling looking woman heading right for him. Under the influence inertia he couldn't stop himself before he ran head long into the woman just as she looked up at him with no time to react. The spectacular and comical collision of the two resulted in an independence day of paper and other things including Dr Loran's coveted book into the air. Both of them fell to the floor. Dr. Loran being the taller of the two landed on top of Debbie in a rather compromising position.

"You know you should watch where you're going." Dr. Loran said lightly with a smirk as he lay on top of her.

"Get off of me!" Debbie shouted, pushing Dr. Loran off of her roughly. Debbie gets up off the floor staring daggers into Dr. Loran's eyes. Dr. Loran sat up feeling a little threatened.

"Oh no…" Debbie sighed as she lifted her angry eyes off of the doctor and surveyed the mess of papers and the like on the floor.

Without a word, the doctor picked up one of Debbie's papers and handed it to her. Debbie snatched it back from him rather violently to display her dislike for the situation. After all she had been through; she did not need more inconveniences.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Dr. Loran said trying to pull back on what he said earlier. He didn't expect a negative reaction.

"Look, I don't need your sympathy right now. I've had a really bad day and I just want it to be over with." Debbie grumbled as she continued picking papers off the floor. After a few papers she picked up one that lay on top of an old leather bound book open and face down. Her curiosity got the best of her and she picked it up and turned it over. Dr. Loran got up quickly to take the book from her, but it was too late. Debbie gasped at what she saw. On the open pages was an ancient text on the left page, and the image of a robot on the right. The robot was multicolored the arms were red and green and the legs were yellow and blue. The torso and head were black. Just as Debbie was about to ask what the book was for, it was Dr. Loran's turn to snatch the book from her with a look of disappointment. Dr Loran's reaction was all Debbie needed to know about the book and what it was for. What the doctor had been studying was one of the reasons why she wanted to go into robotic technology in the first place along with biology.

"You're Dr. Loran!" Debbie said with some amazement. There she was, looking at a mentor that she'd only heard stories about before.

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Loran." The doctor said rolling his eyes. "Thank you for picking up the book. But I must be on my way now."

"No, wait!" Debbie said stopping him. "You are one of the people that got me into robotics. I admire your work."

"Yeah, yeah… people tell me that all the time." Dr. Loran said not looking at her, dismissing the comment as usual.

"No seriously…" Debbie started but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't do internships or co-ops if that is what you are asking." Dr. Loran muttered. "My work is not student level."

"I know." Debbie started picking up papers again. "But I would really appreciate your guidance in this field. I am having so much trouble with my class work."

"I am a scientist, not a tutor." Dr. Loran said quickly and was about to walk off.

"But I need help and you are the best… not like my instructor." Debbie pleaded openly. She had to gain the doctor's trust she wanted to know what he knew.

"Oh? And who is your instructor?" Dr. Loran asked unable to contain the curiosity.

"Dr. Strasburg… and I hate his guts!" Debbie spat.

Dr. Loran cringed. He knew Dr. Strasburg personally and he was a contemptible individual. "Dr. Strasburg?" Dr. Loran asked wanting to confirm what she had just said and feeling sorry for her a bit in the process. "Yes. The man can't teach and he is an ogre." Debbie said starting to cry. "I can't stand him, he's driving me up a wall!" Dr. Loran sighed again. "Have you tried transferring to another class?"

"He said he is going to report me to Professor Page!" Debbie spilled; the whole recall of the situation was too much for her. All she could do was vent now.

"Did you say Professor Page?" Dr Loran asked. His attention to Debbie was now peaked.

"Yes doctor." Debbie said still sobbing but sounded as if she was recovering from the torrent of feelings that had previously flooded her mind.

"I know Professor Page." Dr. Loran admitted quietly.

"You do?" Debbie said looking at the doctor.

"Yes." Dr. Loran said bluntly. "Is he your advisor?"

"Yes." Debbie replied softly.

Dr. Loran started thinking about the situation. He and Dr. Strasburg did not get along well at all. And it was a while since he had a chat with the Professor. Dr. Loran was beginning to think about having some help around his lab and what better way to anger Dr. Strasburg than to take a student he couldn't teach and give her the status of Dr. Loran's protégé.

"What is your name Miss?" Dr. Loran asked with politeness.

"Debbie." She replied quietly.

"Okay Debbie… I was thinking about having a chat with the old professor. Would you like to come with me?" Dr. Loran asked with a smile.

"Why yes! I'd love to!" Debbie said a little overenthusiastically.

Dr. Loran turned around rolling his eyes. He was beginning to wonder if taking her in was really a good idea or not.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

VOLTRON: DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE as well as all the characters in the series are the property of World Events Productions and Toei Animation.


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer

**Project Voltron 2.0 – Part Two: Transfer**

* * *

Dr. Strasburg looked at all of his coveted drawings on his most recent mechanical project. The drawings depicted three robots in great detail including cross sections of parts of the robots. Dr. Strasburg spent many days almost up to a year composing these blueprints. They were his most top secret project yet, even the Garrison didn't know about them. Ever since they sanctioned Dr. Loran to do a project similar to this one, jealousy fueled this project. He would show the world that his project was better, even if it killed him. But unfortunately the supply of money financing this project was running low for the fourth time. The cost of construction was spiraling out of control. First with the construction of the three cages that would be used to lift components and support the robot during construction, and now the development of the robots' artificial intelligence systems were becoming to complex and to costly to keep up with. No matter how he tweaked the software and hardware, nothing seemed to work well enough. Nothing seemed to work well enough to match the caliber of the Lion Voltron that he had overheard Dr. Loran constantly babbling about. 

Dr. Strasburg grumbled as he sat down at the drawing table looking for 'the ultimate mistake.' The mistakes that seem to be made out of sheer ignorance or mindlessness during calculation are the ones that ultimately make or break your calculation. In figuring co-ordinate axis, if you don't do something to one side of the equation that you did to the other side, you have a completely different result, an incorrect one. Those are the types of typical mindless mistakes that people always make, but can never find after they try and review where they went wrong. Dr. Strasburg stopped grumbling, and rubbed his temples. He was beginning to get a migraine. All of the stress was piling up on him now that he had to finish the project before Dr. Loran finished his. The thought of having to go to another scientific community to lend him more money for a fifth time was not his idea of fun. And then there was the fact that not all his financial support came from the scientific community on Earth. And in return, Dr. Strasburg would share the information with his providers.

Dr. Strasburg looked over the schematics many times and nothing made sense anymore. After hours of review it was now all lines letters and numbers of all shapes and quantities. Dr. Strasburg was about to wrap up his troubleshooting when he heard small bang come from the lab. Dr. Strasburg looked up nervously and out the door of the little room where his project was still being conceived. Slowly Dr. Strasburg got up and walked lightly to the door, trying not to make a sound. Poking his head around the corner of the door frame, the doctor noticed a box of tools had been placed (or dropped by the sound previous) on the floor.

"Who's there?" Dr. Strasburg called out weakly. His nervousness was now clearly evident, as if waiting for some bogeyman to get him. The sound of footsteps approaching behind him caused him to whirl around clumsily only to face a young sturdy looking humanoid being with blue skin, long white hair and haunting yellow eyes.

Dr. Strasburg jumped back in surprise and fear as the figure just stared at him. The humanoid's yellow eyes were the creepiest thing the doctor had ever seen. The eyes seemed to gaze through and read him like a book.

"Good day to you, Dr. Strasburg." The humanoid greeted with a half smirk.

"Who are you?" Dr. Strasburg stammered.

"I am a representative of a potential sponsor." The humanoid said much more seriously.

"Which one?" Dr. Strasburg asked meekly but regaining some composure.

"The Drule Empire," The humanoid replied with the same bluntness.

"A Drule… Zarkon?" Dr. Strasburg asked the nervousness returning as he stood there wondering how the Drules were able to find out about his project.

"You could say so." The Drule said, his smirk returning. "I am from only one of many Drule kingdoms in the Empire."

"Why do you want to help me?" Dr. Strasburg asked a little more intrigued.

"We understand that you are trying to build your own sentient robot, much like the one we hear about in legend." The Drule replied simply. "We would like to help you with the process."

"There is a catch of course… right?" The doctor asked immediately after the Drule stopped speaking almost interrupting him. The Drule did not seem to take this well even though he maintained his composure.

"Yes there is a catch, but one that I think you will gladly accept." The Drule replied with his unwavering demeanor. "You are to give us your first prototype and all the information that you have gathered.""And what if I refuse?" Dr. Strasburg asked just to see the reaction.

"You can't refuse." The Drule replied plainly. "We know how much financial trouble you are in and we can help you get rid of your creditors and supply you with a constant supply of aid and something that I think you would like the most…"

"And that would be?" Dr. Strasburg asked nervously.

The Drule pulled out a small glowing fragment of rock. The rock glistened with a bright golden quality that seemed to come from within. To Dr. Strasburg this was gold.

"Is that what I think that is?" Dr. Strasburg asked adjusting his glasses in amazement.

"One of the most powerful sources of energy you will find anywhere… lazon ore." The Drule replied noting the reaction of Dr. Strasburg when the doctor tried to grab the rock. "We can provide you with a supply of pure enhanced lazon."

"Enhanced lazon?" Dr. Strasburg almost fell backward. "You can make enhanced lazon? But that stuff is highly volatile... and illegal."

"We have perfected transportation processes and containers to prevent explosion. And if you're worried about getting caught, we are very good at getting rid of those threats." The Drule said with a half grin.

Dr. Strasburg had to stop and think for a moment as he was confronted by the opportunity of a lifetime. If he was able to use lazon to power his robot, there would be a limitless supply of energy available for it. Dr. Strasburg began to imagine the possibilities with such energy.

"And all I have to do is just give you the results I come up with?" Dr. Strasburg said looking back up at the grinning Drule.

"That's all." The Drule said plainly.

Dr. Strasburg paused, contemplating his answer to the deal placed in front of him. He was half-and-half on the idea. The discoveries he could make while working with lazon intrigued him.

"And you've got my back if something goes wrong?" Dr. Strasburg asked waiting for a full confirmation or another catch.

"You will have the full support and backing of the Drule Empire." The Drule said with a faint smirk.

"Fine… I accept." Dr. Strasburg said immediately upon confirmation… it was al that he needed and the opportunity to work with lazon was too much to pass up.

"Good… Then we have an agreement." The Drule said. "Expect your first shipment in a day."

"A day?" Dr. Strasburg said nearly falling backward.

"Is that too slow?" The Drule asked with some mock concern.

"You guys are fast. Next time I need a package delivered I should look you guys up." Dr. Strasburg replied still in amazement.

"We have an extensive trade system going with lazon ore and enhanced lazon. Demand is very high." The Drule said.

"Where do I pick it up?" Dr. Strasburg asked wondering how extensive the black market for lazon was.

"Don't worry, everything has been arranged. Since we can't risk you getting caught with it in transit… we will bring it to you." The Drule said with that uneasily haunting smirk on his face again.

"Wow… can I get a back rub in the process?" Dr. Strasburg quipped trying to be funny. But the scowl that crossed the Drule's face clearly showed he was not amused.

"Just kidding…" Dr. Strasburg apologized meekly. The scowl left the Drule's face upon the Doctor's apology and sunk into the usual apathetic visage.

"There is no room for fooling in your situation." The Drule warned.

"I'm sorry…" the Doctor re-iterated.

"No matter… you have your requirements. Follow through and you will be rewarded." The Drule spoke as if to complete the conversation. The Drule took a few paces to the nearest and darkest shadowy corner of the room.

"When will I get my first shipment?" Dr. Strasburg asked. There was no response from the shadow that the Drule walked into. Walking closer, the doctor peered into the shadow only to find absolutely nothing.

"How on Earth did he disappear like that?" Dr. Strasburg asked himself quizzically. Scratching his head, the doctor simply went back to work and brushed it all into the back of his mind. To him, it was either all a dream, or some wild hallucination brought on by stress.

Dr. Loran and Debbie walked into a café on the campus. They walked in shielded from the bright sun by the Command Center building which resembled much like a gigantic spaceship. The two were soon guided to their table by an attractive looking waitress. This was signified by Dr. Loran's temporary inability to stop looking at her. The table they were led to sat next to a large window that gave a ground level panoramic view of the streets and buildings. Debbie always wondered about the shape of the command center building. It was a marked wonder of engineering as stated in various history and science books. But to Debbie, it gave her an ominous feeling she couldn't help but ask herself if the building was meant as an escape ship. Dr. Loran sat down and just looked at Debbie for a moment as she seemed to be in a trance looking out the window.

"Did you ever see anything like it?" Dr. Loran asked Debbie as he acknowledged what she was looking at.

"Not in all my life." Debbie said waking from her trance.

"It seems a little odd that it is the only building carrying that shape." Dr. Loran asked as Debbie sat down at the table leaving one more open chair for the soon to be arriving Professor Page.

"It looks like an escape ship…" Debbie said quietly.

"Actually, it is." Dr. Loran confirmed. "And there will be more built in the future."

"More?" Debbie asked giving the doctor a worried look.

"Well, yes. Those buildings have many more functions other than just for an 'end of the world' escape." The doctor continued.

"I know. It's just the feeling that the Garrison knows something that we don't." Debbie said with slight uneasiness.

Just as Debbie finished her sentence, Professor Page walked into view. Dr. Loran leaned up to the window and knocked on it. The Professor looked and gave a quick "Oh there you are" expression and walked out of view towards the café entrance. Dr. Loran looked at his watch. "He's right on time… I wish I were that punctual." He said as he looked back up at Debbie. They stood up when the Professor approached them.

"It's good to see you again, doctor." Professor Page said as they shook hands. The Professor then turned to Debbie with a smirk. "I hear you are getting into trouble, young lady." The Professor's German accent was clearly present when he spoke. Debbie just looked at the floor feeling the depression she felt when she had to deal with Dr. Strasburg.

"I wouldn't worry." The Professor said. "I have already approved your transfer to Doctor Loran if he is willing to accept you."

"You have?" Debbie nearly shouted almost ready to jump up and down like a giddy schoolgirl but maintaining her excitement for the sake of her education.

"Since I have accepted you into an internship with me, I expect you to always be punctual." Dr Loran continued where Prof. Page left off.

"Oh I will!" Debbie quietly squealed. Debbie had never been so happy in all her life. Probably because she knows she won't have to deal with Dr. Strasburg anymore. "I'd do anything to get me as far away from that demon Strasburg!"

"A demon you say?" Prof. Page chuckled. "I have heard him referred to as many things mostly out of cursing from my colleague here…" Prof. Page pointed at Dr. Loran. "…but never a demon."

"It suits him quite well!" Dr. Loran added with a laugh.

At that time, a waitress came around to ask for their order. All three of them decided they weren't really hungry, so they ordered coffee. When the waitress left the trio continued to bash Dr. Strasburg and his credentials. When the coffee came to them they began to plan out Debbie's continued internship with Dr. Loran. After a while the tone began to drop from jovial to serious quite quickly. For a few moments in the conversation the Professor and Dr. Loran went whisper quiet between the two. Debbie could only pick out the words "robot" and "top secret" in the exchange between the two. Dr. Loran turned to Debbie with a serious look on his face.

"Debbie I must tell you this… I am working on very complex projects for the Garrison. These projects I can't discuss nor really explain here. When we are done here, I will take you to my lab and you can see them for yourself." Debbie couldn't believe her ears. She was being accepted to work on a top secret project with Dr. Loran.

"But sir, won't that get you in trouble with Garrison command?" Debbie asked quietly.  
"Likely, but I have a feeling you can keep a secret." Dr. Loran replied in a genuinely trusting tone. "I'm very picky about the people that work with me, and because of my somewhat high ego, I figure I will probably end up showing it to you anyway."

"I'm honored." Debbie quickly replied.

"And so you should be. Not very many people get to learn from me." Dr. Loran replied. "I kind of wish I could do more education though… considering the alternative." The doctor was now getting back into the jovial Strasburg bashing again, lightening his tone. The trio continued to discuss the internship while sipping their coffee. After a few moments, Professor Page looked at his watch.

"Oh, good heavens!" The Professor exclaimed at a moderate volume so not to attract attention. "I'm late for a class!" Dr. Loran and Debbie started laughing.

"You better get a move on, before the students give you a detention." Dr. Loran laughed.

The Professor laughed with the joke briefly as he quickly gathered his his things to leave. Debbie and Dr. Loran stood up to shake hands and sent the professor off. Then Dr. Loran briefly looked at the table.

"Well I may as well pay for the…" Dr Loran stopped in mid sentence as he fumbled around in his pockets. Then he grimaced when he couldn't find anything.

"Oh no, you didn't" Debbie said with some disappointment knowing that she would be paying for the coffee.

"I'm sorry, but I…" Dr. Loran started.

"No, no… I've got it." Debbie interrupted putting 20 cents on the table. She walked quickly to the register at the front door, pulled out a card and gave it to the lady behind it.

"He left you high and dry, didn't he?" The lady said looking at the doctor with a sly smirk. "It ain't the first time he's done that."

"You're kidding me." Debbie replied more disappointed. "Nope, he always seems to 'forget' things, if you know what I mean."

"I'm beginning to." Debbie replied turning towards the doctor with a scowl. Dr. Loran could only stand there embarrassed.

When Debbie was finished paying the bill she put her card in her purse and walked quickly to the doctor.

"Well, don't just stand there come on!" She scolded as she was about to walk out the door. When they were outside the doctor continued to apologize, genuinely feeling badly about the situation.

"So how does a renowned scientist like yourself tend to forget things?" Debbie asked with a coldness that was clearly evident to the doctor.

"I…" Dr. Loran started but was quickly interrupted.

"You don't know… I know." Debbie replied quickly.

"Listen, I really am sorry… But you know, it isn't everyday a student gets to have a coffee break with a mentor." Dr. Loran replied meekly trying to tout his importance. It was met by a cold stare that gave the doctor the shivers. But to Debbie, the doctor was right. "I want you to be at my lab in the morning, okay." Dr. Loran said quietly and then with a smirk he added, "You can continue to yell at me then."

"Okay then… Nine A.M?" Debbie asked.

"Nine in the morning…? I think I can do that." The doctor replied.

"Good." Debbie ended and began to walk away leaving Dr. Loran in the shadow of the Garrison Command Building.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

VOLTRON: DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE as well as all the characters in the series are the property of World Events Productions and Toei Animation. 


	3. Chapter 3: Strategy and Knowledge

**Project Voltron 2.0 Part Three – Strategy and Knowledge**

The next day Dr. Strasburg found himself in his lab slumped over his work table. Another late night had landed him a bed on a stiff metal chair with not much padding and no reclining ability and another wrenching backache. All of that, the pain, the fatigue, soon dissipated with the discovery of a moderate sized metal crate in the center of the lab. All sorts of warnings were inscribed, labeled, posted on each and every surface of the crate. Dr. Strasburg got up and carefully approached the box, as if some monster were to pop out of it. He could only assume what was inside. With a delicate hand he touched the side of the crate where the opening latch was and gently pulled open that latch. When the box was opened, Dr. Strasburg's demeanor went from caution to elation in seconds. He suddenly felt like he had received a favorite toy for Christmas. This was going to be the thing that would give his research the much needed lift he so desired. He would now be able to beat Dr. Loran at the new discoveries he could make with the contents inside. Dr. Strasburg beheld the sight of many clear gold crystals within the open box shining bright enough to light up the dim lab.

"Enhanced lazon…" Dr. Strasburg identified the rocks to himself as if he had never heard about it before. "Never before had I thought I would see this." The crystals seemed to make his eyes widen as they shimmered with a hypnotic quality only felt by the doctor.

"With this as the energy source for my robot, I can finally get it operational… All I need is a way to harness it." Dr. Strasburg quickly got up and rushed to his workbench, suddenly inspired. Upon reaching the bench, be began to quickly jot down equation after equation. He drew picture after picture, and kept at it for hours. "Truly," Dr. Strasburg thought to himself, "This is my finest hour!"

Four hours went by non-stop for Dr. Strasburg when he finally pushed himself away from the workbench a bit and looked on with admiration at the work he had just done.

"Dr. Strasburg…" Dr. Strasburg said to no one. "… You are a master genius!" For once Dr. Strasburg had the upper hand. While Dr. Loran toyed with conventional energy and storybook fairy tales, he had something tangible and dare he say it, something that works. Although what his plans required would be illegal, the discoveries the plans held would out weigh the consequences. Dr. Strasburg had many self-egotistical scenarios as to what would happen to him after his discoveries were revealed to everyone in the scientific and military community. He would be world renown and filthy rich. At the end of that thought, Dr. Strasburg snatched up the plans that lay before him on the table, and went to work on getting on available resources that were legal. Resources he would need to build his greatest invention that he would install into an even greater invention. The robot was almost ready; he could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and a victory in his grasp.

That same morning Dr. Loran was already awake and also working at his work bench. Hours of analyzing graphs, charts, schematics, equations and other scribbles and gobbledygook lying before him were beginning to make his eyes cross. Taking of his glasses Dr. Loran's head drooped when he began rubbing his temples. This whole robot creation was going to be more difficult than he had thought. Taking into consideration that he had not had much sleep since he laid his eyes on the book that he recently took from the library, Dr. Loran looked a sorry state. To change his view, he looked up and to his right at a large robot of his creation. It's mostly blue silver and black metal gleamed in the artificial lighting in the lab. The robot had a theme to it, or three of them, so to speak. Air, water, and land, were three of the basic forces in nature. Dr. Loran prided the fact that he had based using the themes from the legend he heard. The legend that also was retold in a more tangible fashion by the storybook that also lay on his workbench. The book told about a giant robot made of five lions and created out of a mixture of modern technology and magic. The book went into great detail about where the magic came from, but the technology seemed to be more of a puzzle to the original writer of the book. Dr. Loran could only wish that his robot could be created in the same way, but the world he lived on, as far as he knew, possessed no magical quality. Again, Dr, Loran looked up at his creation with pride and sorrow. He was almost there. The only thing stopping him was the power source and the artificial intelligence system. No form of energy was capable of maintaining power for the robot… even nuclear fission only made it possible for five minutes. Something wasn't right… He knew it and it felt like it was right in front of him. He just couldn't see it, but he knew it was there.

"There has to be a way!" Dr. Loran grumbled with frustration. "There has to!" Every time he said those words though, nothing would inspire him to move on. So he continued to look at the robot as if it were a life hanging in the balance of consciousness. All he needed to do is get the robot to wake up. He wanted to name it "Voltron" after the legend in the storybook. But such a robot would not be worthy of that name if it didn't work at all.

Fatigue started to set in as Dr. Loran looked at his watch. He had been up for over 20 hours straight. "May as well call it a night…" Dr. Loran said looking at the robot as if it were going to respond. The silence only brought the reality of the situation back to him. When he was nearly finished, there was a beep coming from the lab door indicating someone was outside waiting to be let in.

"What do you want…?" Dr. Loran replied to the beep not really caring who was out there at the time.

"Dr. Loran?" a familiar voice came from the speaker. "It's Debbie, your new intern." Dr. Loran rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"Am I ever going to get any rest?" Dr Loran said to himself.

"What?" Debbie asked through the speaker, noting that the doctor said something, just not understandable.

"Release door locks." Dr Loran said to the air and a lower tone beep emanated from the same speaker that Debbie was talking through. "Come in Debbie." Dr Loran replied. The doors swooshed open to reveal Debbie bight eyes and bushy tailed, ready to begin a day of learning. That compared to Dr. Loran who wanted to do anything but begin the day.

"Are you alright?" Debbie said with her cockney accent as she walked in, the doors swooshing shut and locking behind her.

"Yes, I'm okay… just a little tired." Dr. Loran said with a yawn. Debbie looked up at the towering robot next to him.

"Is that the top secret project you are working on?" Debbie asked with mild elation.

"Yes, that's it." The doctor replied neutrally.

"It looks quite impressive." Debbie said noting the doctor's tone.

"It looks impressive, but at this time, it doesn't do anything impressive." Dr. Loran muttered. "It just sits there."

Debbie continued to notice the doctor's emotions go a little more erratic as the issue of the robot seemed to resurface. It is obvious that Dr. Loran had a long day.

"Maybe I should come back tomorrow." Debbie said and began to walk toward the exit.

"No, Debbie…" Dr. Loran sighed. "Stay… you won't be any trouble."

"Are you sure, you look pale." Debbie replied with concern.

"No, I just had a long night…" Dr. Loran replied back with a smirk. "Heck, it was so long I didn't even know it was morning."

They both couldn't help a chuckle. But then Debbie turned a concerned look toward the robot. "So what's the problem with it."

"I don't know… I know there is something wrong, I just can't put my finger on it." Dr. Loran replied dejectedly. "I bet when I find out I am going to kick myself for not thinking it earlier."

"Don't we all, in that situation?" Debbie agreed.

"Can't argue with that…" Dr. Loran replied feeling a little better. "Come on, let me show you around a bit."

Dr. Loran got up from his chair and proceeded to show Debbie the amazing lab that he cooped himself in almost everyday. Debbie noted that everything that was shown to her had some connection to the robot.

"All of this has to do with this one project that you are working on?" Debbie inquired halfway through the tour.

"You could say so… although a lot of stuff can be a discovery on its own, all of it was inspired by this robot here." Dr. Loran said pointing over his shoulder at the robot.

"This project must really mean something to you." Debbie surmised noting the more constant references to the robot the doctor had just pointed to.

"Ever since I was a boy, I loved robots. Robots were my life, my studies, even in the TV shows I watched. I loved watching this one cartoon where this robot goes throughout the universe saving planets and civilizations from evil… much like what is in that book on my workbench. I guess you can say I am trying to build my own superhero robot." Dr. Loran confessed with a chuckle.

"But I thought this robot was for exploration and the like?" Debbie asked inquisitively.

Dr. Loran put his hand up to the side of his mouth as if to shield what he was about to say from everyone else, which was no one, except Debbie. "Superheroes have to have a secret identity."

"I see…" Debbie nodded. "So this is a military machine disguised as a research robot.

"You could say that, only this robot DOES the research part too." Dr. Loran added. "I'm not a war monger, honest… but I do know that there is some nasty stuff out in the cosmos."

"Nasty stuff…?" Debbie inquired.

"Well, rumor has it that the Drule Empire is on the verge of a civil war." Dr. Loran disclosed. "There are many kingdoms within the Drule Empire, but there are those that claim to be Drules and those that ARE the Drules."

"I don't understand." Debbie replied puzzled.

"One of those groups is under the other's thumb so to speak… slaves." Dr. Loran continued, "No one knows which is which except the few colonies on that side of the near universe."

"And you believe that the civil war will rise out of the one group claiming independence over the other?" Debbie guessed.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure there will be a civil war, in my opinion." Dr. Loran's opinion drew a serious tone.

"Why?" Debbie inquired.

"Both sides are in an escalating arms race against each other." Dr. Loran replied grimly. "Those arms come in the form of solar weaponry… lazon."

"Lazon… Are you sure?" Debbie gasped.

"I'm afraid so." Dr Loran confirmed.

"But that stuff is illegal here. We can't possibly be involved in all of this." Debbie replied. But the doctor remained quiet, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Doctor Loran?" Debbie said waiting for a reply.

"If they continue to research and enhance lazon, we may see a war like no other… someone will be completely obliterated by the impact of such a weapon." Dr. Loran continued.

"Do you think it will be us?" Debbie asked.

"If we stay out of the fray, we may survive if they don't come asking for assistance from us." Dr. Loran continued. "But there are others who believe in the 'us before them' thought."

"You can't blame them." Debbie said quietly.

"No, you can't…" Dr. Loran replied still grim. "I am building this robot not only in defense of this planet, but also so we may be able to discover another livable world… just in case…" Dr. Loran's words trailed off.

"Do you really think it will come to that?" Debbie asked.

"I'm surprised it hasn't already come to it." Dr. Loran continued. "We certainly seem prepared for it."

"You mean?" Debbie guessed he thoughts going back to the central garrison building, the one that looked like a space ship.

"That's right." Dr. Loran confirmed knowing that Debbie put two and two together in her head.

"You know they are experimenting with lazon, don't you." Debbie quizzed feeling as if she was being deceived.

"Much to the discretion of Garrison Central Intelligence… they are not telling the command." Dr Loran guessed. "You and I both know the Space Marshall is completely against lazon research… and because of our naivety, we will only be a pawn for either side.

"So you agree on lazon research even though it puts us at risk of complete annihilation?" Debbie asked befuddled and frustrated.

"At this time, I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Dr. Loran concluded. "All I know is what I can do is build this robot and maybe people won't fool around with us."

Dr. Loran and Debbie were silent for a good minute as they let the gravity of that exchange sink into their thoughts. Debbie looked off to her left to see two huge doors.

"May I ask what is in there?" Debbie asked the doctor, trying to loosen the constricting atmosphere.

"Weapons..." Dr. Loran replied absent mindedly. "…weapons for the robot that is."

"Weapons…?" Debbie re-asked as if she didn't believe him.

"Come see for yourself." Dr. Loran said as he walked towards the double doors. Debbie just stood there until Dr. Loran motioned for her to come with him again.

"You may as well see everything, since you will be hanging around for a while." Dr. Loran added as he pulled out a card key and swiped it across a small back panel on the wall next to the doors. With a loud clack and a whoosh, the doors slowly opened to reveal gleaming metal weapons. But these weren't the typical guns and the like. The weapons were a sword, two circular blades (that reminded Debbie of a deadly set of frisbees), and a small tube like object. For what purpose it served no one knew except Dr. Loran. In a dark corner of the room were many pieces of armor. All of them had a Greek letter of alpha, beta, or gamma labeled on them. Most likely corresponding to each of the three processors Dr. Loran had made.

"Gosh!" Debbie said amazed at the sight of all the large weaponry and armor. "It must have taken years to make all of this."

"Actually it took two weeks." Dr. Loran replied.

"Two weeks…!" Debbie responded more dumbfounded than before. "But how…?" Dr. Loran replied silently by walking to a tank full of what looked like a silvery liquid substance.

"What's that?" Debbie asked.

"Nannites…" The doctor said proudly.

"Nannites…?" Debbie responded now amazed.

"Yes, nannites, all of them come together to make an object." Dr Loran continued with pride.

"That's amazing!" Debbie exclaimed. "How do they know what to make?"

"I program it into them." Dr Loran replied, now becoming crestfallen.

"I see." Debbie surmised. "…and they don't work without their instructions."

"That leaves me with a robot that can't function without a command from its user." Dr. Loran continued. "Just like the ordinary, everyday computer." Debbie could see the anguish on the doctor's face as he continued.

"All I need is to figure out how to get the nannites to think for themselves, much like our brain cells make us intelligent." The doctor's face lit up as the sudden idea popped into his head. "And that is where I need someone like you… with a background in Biology." Dr, Loran said looking straight at her.

For Debbie this was a crowning moment. That statement could only mean that she was not a burden to the doctor anymore. "How could I possibly help? This is all robotics."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" the doctor replied quickly with some frustration. "I need someone who can help me make a brain out of these nannites."

"But the brain is a complex part of the human body. With all our technology of today, we still don't know all its capabilities." Debbie replied back, really wanting to help out but the task at hand seemed impossible.


	4. Chapter 4: Problem Solver

Project Voltron 2.0 – Part Four: Problem Solver

* * *

The Earth shines like a blue marble against a sea of blackness in the window of a dark space vessel. The moderately sized object glides stealthily amongst the void with an occasional glint of light reflecting off its shiny black hull. The occupants in the unknown ship remained as silent as the space outside the safety of the hull. Two of the three crew members were intently watching scanners which displayed no data whatsoever. Both of them were bored out of their minds. But none of their black helmets moved an inch revealing their disinterest at the task at hand. The pilot and crew seemed to sit very still at all times. Quietly they sat as the pilots continued on their mission, as if they were aboard a submarine surrounded by the intermittent monotone of sonar.  
"How much lazon did you say was transported?" The pilot spoke up sitting in the back seat of the ship."  
"Supposedly a whole crate, Zed… It was approximately 10 kilograms." The pilot at the front replied. "10 kilograms is a lot." The Zed assumed. "The kind of energy output from that much lazon… could you imagine?" The pilot in the middle seemed indifferent about the conversation at hand as he continued to sit quietly but listen intently.   
"You said it was stolen right from under the noses of the mine security, Krall?" Zed asked.  
"I can't see how one whole crate can get past five levels of security without as much as the blink of an eye without being noticed." Zed said, the confusion grew as he spoke.   
"It was as if they had already known how to access the mines before they started." The pilot in the middle added. 

"The whole thing could be a disguise, Rai." Krall replied in thought.

"I have heard rumor that some of the guards willingly gave the stolen lazon up." Rai replied back. "It was as if…" The control panel lit up and beeped at Rai. "Sir, there's a Doom ship heading straight for us."   
"They can't detect us; we have the tracking beacon off. But just to be sure, bring us to a full stop." Krall assured. The three pilots sat quietly waiting for the Doom ship to pass them by. It was as if they felt they were in a submarine being detected by sonar. Within a minute the ship had passed. The three breathed a sigh of relief.   
"I hope we weren't detected, stealing a Doom ship will get us killed. Zarkon would have our heads…" Rai replied. "Especially if he knew we were Drules, not Doominites!"   
"Our commander told us that we had to find out if Doom is actually trying to get Earth on its side. I'd rather die than go back to the mines."   
"We would still be in the mines now had it not been for Throk." Krall added. "We have to make the most of the freedom he almost gave his life for. We have to find out."   
"He would make a good leader, if he survives." They again sat silently for a brief moment, almost in reverence. This was cut short by another beeping sound. This time, the beeping came from the console in front of Zed.   
"Krall, It looks like they dropped off a present for the humans. I am detecting small traces of radiation resembling it. We just caught Doom in an act of deception!" Zed nearly shouted.   
"Rai, get a fix on where that lazon may have been dropped off." Krall commanded.   
"I'm already on it…" Rai replied eagerly looking over the information he was receiving from the console.   
"It's a small shipment from what information I'm getting," Zed added. "It's small, but highly concentrated. It must be enhanced lazon."   
"That's what we're looking for!" Krall proclaimed.   
"I've got it…" Rai exclaimed and then seemed eerily uncertain.  
"What is it?" Zed asked looking at Rai puzzled.   
"It's inside the Garrison campus." Rai replied quietly.  
"So? We can still get it without being seen." Krall replied back taking note that his statement didn't seem to calm Rai at any level.   
"The shipment was placed in the lab compound." Rai replied. Rai's voice took on a very ominous tone. "The Alliance may already be conspiring against us, they have to be."   
"We don't know that yet, let's not jump to conclusions," Krall reminded Rai. "There are spies on all sides of the battle you know."   
"But the word was that they weren't going to allow any lazon research to take place in their territory. This makes them liars." Rai claimed. His voice began to rise in volume with the frustration that Krall was willing to let that fact slide.   
"How do you know that for certain?" Krall asked bluntly. "We haven't even gone down there to even look at the evidence."   
"Krall's right. We should take a look before we can be certain of anything the Alliance does. We need them if we are going to gain our independence." Zed interjected before Rai could argue back. Now Rai was in a minority and sat in his chair quietly resigning to that fact. But Rai still held his opinion intact, just in case he needed to be ready to defend himself. Krall set the ship's co-ordinates to land near the lab complex. The technology of the Doom ship would cloak them as they descended. The bright blue and green orb called Earth dramatically increased in size as they began their entry into Earth airspace.   
"It's not a bad looking place at all… not at all like what many of us would think back home." Zed said as he looked at the wondrous planet he would soon be landing on.   
"Looks can be deceiving Zed." Rai reminded, his mistrust still keeping him on guard. Krall began inputting the final descent commands into the flight computer and turned to face Zed and Rai.   
"We are to check the perimeter of the lab complex, get in and find the lazon and return it back to Drule.   
"The front door would not be a good idea." Zed replied with a chuckle.   
"As we do that, we also need to assess the amount of security the complex has." Krall began again ignoring the out of the blue observation from Zed. "As you know, expect the unexpected. And, whatever you do…" Krall then looked straight at Rai. "Don't blow our cover by making a scene."  
"Yes, sir" Zed and Rai replied. The ship landed softly in the back lot of the lab complex. All three quickly exited the craft when the door opened.   
"Okay, so how do we get in?" Rai sniped at Krall noting the negative expression that crossed his face. All three looked at the impressive wall of the lab in front of them.   
Krall produced a small, flat device from a pouch that he had brought with him off the spacecraft.   
"Where did you get that?" Rai asked in amazement.   
"I stole it from the machine shops when the guards weren't looking." Krall replied with a proud smile.  
"A laser cutter? I didn't know they were that small." Rai said about to grab the device when Krall pulled it away shaking his head.   
"Nah-ah, I don't trust you with this thing." Krall rejected. "This isn't a toy." Zed backed off looking like he had been deprived.   
"So where should we start? I mean, we don't exactly know how thick the walls are. All we know is the lazon is close by.   
"We landed here, and from the info the sensors on the ship gave me, it should be right in front of us." Krall assumed even though he gave the impression that even he wasn't sure.  
"Well standing here is not going to help us any. We should get started before the lazon is used."   
All three of them approached the wall and huddled against it. Krall pointed the device at the wall and began cutting it with the laser cutter.

Inside the lab complex Dr. Strasburg is high on a ladder leaning inside the chest of a huge red robot. The insignia alpha was emblazoned on its limbs, chest and head in a shining white. The alpha robot was flanked by a black one on the left, and a half completed blue one on the right. No insignias had been placed on them but it seemed obvious that one of them would be beta and the other gamma. Dr. Strasburg stood leaning into robot alpha. Every so often he would remove a component, look at it and then suddenly toss it behind him taking no interest in it anymore. Any component that he thought could be used again he placed on a tray latched to the right side of the top rung. Sometimes the ladder wobbled unsteadily as he pulled out the robot's innards. After about a half hour of the crude surgery, Dr. Strasburg produced a device from his lab coat pocket and placed it inside on the top of the newly formed cavity he had made inside the robot. The device was placed and held against the highest point in the top of the cavity. A bright red laser light beamed out of the end as soon as it clicked into place. In an instant it clicked off. Dr, Strasburg sighed, removed the device, studied its findings and typed the measured results into another tablet like portable computer.   
"Now then…" Dr. Strasburg started speaking to the robot like it was a child of his own. …all I need to do is…" Dr. Strasburg stopped in mid-sentence noting that he did not have the lazon at hand to install into the robot. Looking down at the bottom of the ladder he noticed the crate. A box-like device lay next to it. Its metallic outer shell sparkled with brilliantly blinking red and yellow lights. It looked to be just the right size to fit in the cavity provided by the Doctor's pre-installation efforts. Sighing with exasperation, Dr. Strasburg descended the ladder. Once at the bottom he quickly picked up the device, looked at it, glanced down at the crate of enhanced lazon, then back at the device and finally up the ladder to his previous destination. With a brief huff he proceeded to climb the ladder carefully being that the ladder wobbled more with the added weight of the device. Once atop the ladder again he hefted the blinking box. The doctor slid the box into the cavity of the robot very gently noting that he made sure he put the side with the connection ports on the back end inward. With a small, final push, the box clicked and rested into its final position. 

Doctor Loran and Debbie looked at the chalkboard inquisitively. Dr Loran quickly scrawling and erasing complex computations, all the while Debbie would interrupt and check his work. In every effort to figure out the mystery equation the question seemed to be flawed, causing the answer to be wrong.   
"I don't get it!" Dr. Loran shouted at the chalkboard with frustration. "Why isn't this working?" Debbie just looked puzzled for a moment, tilted her head slightly and pointed to a section of equation.   
"You missed the elimination." Debbie replied absently.   
"What?" the doctor snapped back. Considering his frustration, he was growing weary of the criticism of his protégé. In turn, Debbie strode forward and put her finger on the missed element of the ponderous alphanumerical monstrosity.   
"Here." Debbie pointed. You forgot to reflect the two to the other side of the equation.   
"Fine." Dr. Loran struck the chalk to the board angrily and scrawled corrections into the computation. After a few minutes, he came to another dead end.   
"Ugh!" Dr. Loran gasped then walked over to a nearby chair and plopped into it. "I have been standing at the board for hours now, and I still haven't solved that damned thing!"   
Debbie walked over to where the doctor was sitting and patted him on the back. "Take a break." She replied softly. "It's not easy trying to calculate how a brain works."   
"There are just too many variables and not enough constants. The thing keeps morphing into a completely new equation every time I place that chalk onto the board! I feel I am so close, but just one error puts you miles away from the correct answer." The doctor replied painfully rubbing his head. "I think I am starting to get a headache."   
"Just relax, you'll get it figured out in due time." Debbie said reassuringly, although the doctor was still far from reassured.   
"I clocked the robot, I included reply times of each and every part, impulse, switch, calculation, response… nothing! All lead to nothing but anomaly!" The doctor's frustration was clearly visible in a furrowed brow and perspiration. He just stared at the board looking over the equation over and over in his mind. He couldn't keep away from it. It had to be solved and the doctor knew that when he figured it out he would be kicking himself for not noticing earlier. Dr Loran was beginning to note a growing ache in his head.   
"My head hurts." Dr. Loran announced weakly.   
"I'm not surprised." Debbie replied seeing the pain that crossed the doctor's face as he began rubbing his temples.   
"I wish King Alfor were here, I could use his help right about now." Dr Loran sighed. After a few moments of sulking in a chair, Dr Loran popped up out of the seat and proceeded to the chalkboard. Debbie rolled her eyes. "You are a glutton for punishment."   
"Isn't it wonderful?" Dr. Loran sniped in a sarcastic tone.   
"Why can't you just let it go?" Debbie asked in exasperation but she stood at the board with him watching as he continued to scrawl out more trial and error on the equation, it was all he had left after he had tried conventional methods. The doctor's writing seemed to go faster as she watched. She began to shiver a bit as coldness seemed to descend upon her suddenly and she began looking around as if she felt another presence around them. A small breeze past by her making her shiver a little more.   
"Doctor?" Debbie quivered, the chill was affecting her.   
"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Debbie continued looking around the lab. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the old book that Dr. Loran checked out of the library. Its pages began to turn quickly. She looked at the doctor only to find him continuing to write quick corrections to the board. Slowly, Debbie turned and began approaching the book. Although the scene looked creepy, and she was afraid, she wasn't terrified. Something seemed to be calming her at the same time. The pages continued to turn quickly as if it were a flipbook and watching it seemed to have an almost hypnotic effect on her. She was now standing directly in front of the book. She began to reach her hand toward the flipping pages. As soon as her fingers touched the edge of a page the book violently snapped shut with a loud 'thunk' snapping Debbie out of her trance. Debbie pulled he hand away quickly as she jumped away from the book turning toward Dr. Loran.   
"Doctor did you see…" Debbie stopped in mid-sentence to absorb what she was seeing. The Doctor stood there looking at her in shock. "Doctor… What happened to the equation?" Debbie asked as she noted that half of the chalkboard had been cleared of all of its alphanumeric jargon. The doctor didn't move.   
"Doctor?" Debbie asked again. Slowly the Doctor pulled himself back from the board. Only half the equation was there and at the bottom was a big number 15 circled many times. Debbie scanned the equation again, some of the variables were different and a lot of unknowns were answered with numbers that seemed to have come from out of the blue.   
"There were too many unknowns…" The doctor said very quietly.   
"How did you get those numbers? Debbie asked approaching the doctor un-aware that she was no longer cold and shivering.   
"I don't know, but the equation is solid. I feel it."   
"Amazing…" Debbie said quietly. Both of them turned to the board and stared at the equation. It all seemed so simple now.   
"Do you know what this means?!" Doctor Loran quickly turned toward Debbie his face suddenly jubilant. The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her as he said the next words.   
"We did it! It's solved! My Voltron will LIVE!" Tears were beginning to well up in the doctor's eyes. It was a dream that he had always wanted and it was finally given to him. The doctor began an odd jig around Debbie. Coming out of her shock, all she could do was watch and giggle as the doctor made a fool out of himself. He made two revolutions around Debbie and suddenly stopped once he was facing the chalkbord again. 

"Wait a minute." Dr Loran said quietly as he slowly crept up to the board as if it were about to attack him. "I think I see something on here that may not be good."

"What do you mean?" Debbie asked. Her voice became quiet, like the Doctor's.

"This..." Near the center of the equation, Dr. Loran circled a number with his finger. "Do you know what this is?"

"Not exactly. What is it?" Debbie asked feeling a coldness in the doctor's voice as he continued.  
"Hold on a second!" Dr. Loran replied quickly and grabbed a stick of chalk and began scribbling more numbers next to the equation starting with the number he circled. He then added another two numbers to the equation and assigned them variables. Debbie quickly recognized the two. One was the speed of light. The other was the speed of sound. 

"Do you know the properties of matter, light and sound?" Dr Loran asked Debbie quizically.

"Well considering the fact that you are using speed as parts of your new problem, it has to be about how these things travel..." Debbie guessed.

"Yes... and?" Dr. Loran encouraged her to continue.

"Sound and light travel in a wave, but light can also act like a particle as matter does." Debbie continued. "But what does all this have to do with all..."  
"This is how inert matter moves." Dr. Loran began. "Imagine, for example..." the Doctor began to look for an object and found the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "This chair! Imagine growing another two legs, and walking out the door. This is what makes all of that a reality! This is what makes things... happen. Physical manipulation of matter and sound and light all together."   
"I don't understand..." Debbie said quietly.  
"I didn't either. I still don't know if I do." Dr. Loran continued. "There is an element out there, a piece of matter, that can emulate any sound frequency including frequencies that none of us can measure, detect or produce with even the most advanced sound equipment. This stuff can play a B flat of a B flat of a B flat, and even more precise than that. It is the ultimate tuning fork!"  
"What is it?" Debbie asked quickly.  
"Believe it or not, this is the atomic weight of lazon. This must be the reason why the Garrison won't touch it!" Dr. Loran guessed.  
"You can't be serious... why is lazon so dangerous?" Debbie asked.  
"Each compound, molecule, atom, whatever... Each of them have specific frequencies that they operate at. Protons, Neutrons, quarks, leptons, all have a note to play. When you combine them all together the result is a little number we call matter... or to be exact, matter noise. Now, what happens when we take a frequency and play the exact opposite phase of it..."  
"They cancel each other out!" Debbie interjected.  
"Complete silence!" Dr. Loran confirmed. "Imagine doing that to matter. You can cancel out the frequencies of matter, you create a matter void..."  
"A black hole?" Debbie asked with a little fear.  
"Not if you can't cancel out all of the matter frequencies, you can't make a complete void, but it is possible and you can make a black hole in the process." Dr. Loran replied quickly. "It can happen in localized areas, large and small, of the universe where all of the matter frequencies match conversely and create a matter void."   
"But why doesn't it destroy everything?" Debbie asked.  
"There is a lot of matter noise, even in a vaccum, light travels in a wave with a frequency. The cancellations of waves from everywhere and everything can only be in one area before they go back into phase." Dr. Loran replied. "But you can also change matter noise of a object. What happens when you play a noise really loud?"  
"It hurts my ears." Debbie said jokingly.  
"Yes! Because your eardrums move too much, stretching them and affecting the nerve fibers around them. You can also shift and knock things over." Dr. Loran continued. "You can also change a frequency of matter by shifting it's composition, making it play a new note. It is really common in everything, it is why matter moves. It is constantly changing frequencies. The same note is very rarely played twice because of the infinte number of frequencies and combinations of. But the more matter you have in the same spot, the more frequencies there are, and the more likely there is the chance for small cancellations and small voids. An atractive force so to speak. Maybe it can be in gravity, or magnetism."   
"So basically you can change anything into something else?" Debbie surmised.  
"Provided that you play the unique notes and their alterations exactly? Yes, you can."  
"So what does this have to do with the robot?" Debbie asked.  
"Lazon is the only power source with those qualities that will power the entire robot." Dr. Loran replied. "Voltron needs a power source that it can think with. It would be like having the ultimate battery plus the ultimate processor in one. Unfortunately, since that substance is banned, I have to find another way of powering the robot.  
"But you just said..." Debbie interrupted.  
"I know, the highest power source available is nuclear fusion. Which although very powerful, can only power the robot partially. Nuclear fusion is powerful, but not as flexible, you can't adjust it, it's either on or off, at least at our level of technology.  
"This robot may not live now, but when the time is right and the technology is available..." Dr. Loran trailed off.   
"Your not disappointed about it?" Debbie asked with surprise. All this time Dr. Loran had been jumping for joy that his creation will live, but also comfortable about it not living.  
"No, it has the potential. That's all I need to know." Dr. Loran replied softly ending the sentence with a gentle sigh. The doctor went back to the chair he been wracking his brain over the erroneous equation earlier and plopped into it causing it to abruptly move back a few inches. "I think I need a break, how about you Debbie?"  
"I wouldn't mind one." Debbie replied with an exhaustive sigh.   
"How about that little coffee shop in front of the command spaceship... err... building?" Dr. Loran asked, quickly correcting himself.   
"That sounds good, but I'm not paying this time, you better bring your wallet." Debbie replied with a giggle.  
"I have some finishing up to do around here, so why don't you go ahead and go. I'll meet you there." Dr. Loran replied.  
"Okay, but don't take too long." Debbie said quickly, but just as she was about to turn around Dr. Loran stopped her.   
"Debbie, before you go..." Dr. Loran said as he reached out and grabbed her gently. "I want you to take this."   
Dr Loran went to a nearby computer and started working with it. After a couple of minutes, a data disk emerged from the computer. Dr. Loran, put the disk in a paper jacket and handed it to her. "This contains all of the data on my research and visual scans of the book."  
"But..." Debbie started to kindly protest.  
"I want you to know what I know. This way you can help me better." Dr. Loran interrupted her. "Plus, I also want you to know that I trust you."  
Debbie felt a myriad of emotions welling up in her ranging from glee to pride. She could not believe that she was trusted by the most respected scientist and robotics specialist in the Galaxy Alliance with his most sacred project.  
"I also want you to know that with that disk, comes a great responsibility. You must keep that data safe. No one else can see it." Dr. Loran contunued with a serious tone putting his hands on her shoulders and moving her closer so he could lower the volume of his voice. "You are my assistant, I want you to learn everything. Besides, I can't live forever. Who would take care of Voltron after I die?"  
"I will keep this safe, always." Debbie replied about to burst with happiness, but that soon subsided and was replaced with a question. "But what if Voltron needs to be repaired?"  
"There may be a time when the data may be needed. I don't want this information to be abused. It could have disasterous consequences. So no one must see it until the time is right." Dr. Loran answered not completely cutting off the opportunity for the data to be released.  
"I will keep it safe." Debbie restated. Dr. Loran patted her right shoulder gently. "Good. I knew I could trust you."  
They both paused for a moment.   
"I'm going to head on down to the coffee shop now." Debbie said quietly.   
"Okay, I'll finish up around here and meet you there later." Dr. Loran added walking away from her backwards.  
"How long?" Debbie asked meekly.  
"Oh, um, I'd say about an hour." Dr. Loran answered.   
"Okay, I'll see you then." Debbie replied back.  
"Okay... see you then." Dr. Loran repeated.   
Debbie walked out the door feeling strange. It wasn't a bad kind of strange, but an exuberant one. She was once an intern and now she's a respected assistant of a top level scientist. It all happened so suddenly and something more.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

VOLTRON: DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE all versions 1 (Vehicle Voltron), 2 (Gladiator Voltron), and 3 (Lion Voltron) and GALAXY GARRISON ( name of page ), as well as all the characters in the series are the property of World Events Productions and Toei Animation. Please see Acknowledgements for proper acreditation. If any information stated is incorrect or if there is missing information, please let me know and I will correct it as soon as possible. 


End file.
